The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to detection of errors in display source timings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. The electronic displays display images when image data is sent by a timing controller (TCON) to display drivers in the electronic display. Oftentimes, these displays may be set up to operate with fixed timings of the TCON to allow for proper operation of the device. However, there are occasions wherein a user or program may attempt to alter the timing signals. Unfortunately, alteration of the timing signals of the TCON can lead to excess current draws in the display as well as the generation of screen abnormalities that may last minutes, hours, or even days. Accordingly, it would be desirable to eliminate the occurrence of these abnormalities.